Expandable structures, such as balloon dissectors and catheters, are used in various surgical procedures and for various rehabilitative purposes in the medical arts. In angioplasty, balloon catheters are commonly inserted into veins and arteries to expand blood vessels, most commonly to dilate and/or remove obstructions in the blood vessel (e.g. to remove constrictions blocking blood vessels which can cause a heart attack or stroke). Other types of surgical balloons have been used to aid surgeons in accessing specific organs during surgery, usually in lieu of previous insufflation techniques. Such balloons are commonly inserted in a deflated state through an insertion device comprising a cannula, catheter tube, or other similar device, and are positioned under an organ. The balloon may then be inflated to lift and separate a desired organ away from surrounding organs and tissue to make sides of the desired organ easier to access during surgery. The balloon may also be placed and inflated so as to lift and separate other organs and tissues, leaving the desired organ for surgery exposed beneath.
Medical balloons have also been used during procedures for repairing and/or reinforcing fractured and/or diseased bones. Some physicians have used such balloons to create a working space adjacent fractured and/or diseased bone to allow the installation of plates, screws and/or other implantable articles to the bone. In this type of procedure, a cannula is generally inserted through an incision in the skin near the fracture area. A balloon is then inserted through the cannula and inflated between the bone and surrounding tissue around the fracture site to create a working space. A support plate and bone screws, or other similar implements, can then be installed at the fracture site through small incisions in the skin. This type of procedure allows a surgeon to install implantable articles without having to make a long skin incision to isolate and expose the bone.
More recently, balloons have been employed inside fractured and/or diseased bones to repair, reinforce and/or treat the bone. In these procedures, balloons can be inserted through a cannula and inflated inside the bone, which can compact cancellous bone, create a cavity and move cortical bone. The cavity can be filled with a suitable bone filler, such as bone cement (e.g., polymethylmethacrylate—PMMA), autograft or allograft tissue, or various other bone substitutes. When the bone filler hardens, it essentially creates an internal “cast” which allows the bone to heal properly, but also desirably allows the bone to bear weight immediately.